


Babysitting a Bundle of Joy

by BWolf_20



Series: Bundle of Joy [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Babysitting, Conditioned Tony Stark, Diapers, Evil Bucky Barnes, Evil Steve Rogers, Forced Baby Mentality, Gen, Horror, Kidnapping, M/M, No rationally happy ending, Non-Sexual Age Play, PLEASE READ TAGS, Past non-consensual drug use, Tony mentally conditioned to be Steve & Bucky's happy baby, Twisted Avengers, Twisted Pepper Potts, forced age play, twisted logic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-07 04:06:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14072544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BWolf_20/pseuds/BWolf_20
Summary: Steve and Bucky are in need of a babysitter for Tony when they must attend a meeting. With few sources available, Pepper steps up, but it proves to be more challenging than she thought.





	1. Big Job Ahead

**Author's Note:**

> Lol, I couldn’t resists turning this into a twisted series. I played around with this in my spare time and went back and forth on whether or not to post it. If you haven’t already, be sure and read “Birth of a Bundle of Joy” first! 
> 
> I forgot to mention, the major inspiration of that story (and now this little series) came from reading another forced age-play fic with a Hydra Steve and a brainwashed baby Tony from SailorChibi. That too was a series, and it was nicely twisted and dark, and had I not read it, this series most likely wouldn’t have existed.

“Pepper, are you sure you can handle this? It’s a big responsibility.”

“Steve, I run a company. I think I know how to take on big responsibilities.”

“Babysitting isn’t exactly like running a company,” he countered.

“I think I’ll be okay,” she said with a calm smile. “And I’m sure Bucky left a long list of instructions.”

Both looked over at Bucky who was pacing the room as he rocked Tony in his arms. His face was a mask of a worry which Pepper thought was quite cute. And speaking of cute, their baby expressed the definition of it in his yellow ‘I heart Mommy’ onesie. He made little gurgling sounds every now and then. Pepper felt her heart melt at the sight, but she knew Steve had a point.

Bucky held in his curses well and started muttering about how they shouldn’t have to leave their baby. Being they were still Avengers, both parents needed to talk to Fury in person to discuss new working arrangements now that they were proud parents. With much of the rest of the team occupied, Pepper happily offered. Part of her knew she shouldn’t as she’d become so busy lately herself. 

Steve walked up to Bucky and rubbed his shoulder.

“Honey, it’s time to go now.”

He pouted and pulled Tony closer to his chest.

“I don’t want to leave my baby.” He was pouting.

“Neither do I, but we’re doing this for him remember.”

Bucky looked at his husband while keeping Tony pressed into him. Tony made noises of contentment, unaware of what was about to happen. With a sigh, Bucky turned to Pepper. 

“Go ahead, take him.”

Of course Pepper was confused. Tony, though a baby now, still had his adult size and she wasn’t exactly a super being strong enough to carry him. 

“Don’t worry,” said Steve, smiling. “Bruce came by a week ago with a new serum for Tony. Now he’s as light as a baby so you won’t have any trouble.”

Pepper was impressed. She had been when Bruce had developed the serum to alter his mindset into that of a sweet baby, and now she was more-so.

She reached out her arms, though she felt sure she’d end up dropping Tony to the floor. Still, she trusted Bruce. As Bucky maneuvered him into her arms, something of confusion dawned on his face and he quickly made reaching motions toward Bucky.

“Omma…omma,” he cried.

To Pepper’s surprise, Tony was truly light enough for her to carry. But Tony wasn’t making it too easy as he squirmed to get to his mommy.

“It’s okay sweetheart, it’s okay.” Bucky planted a couple of kisses on his forehead. “We’ll be back soon. Be a good boy for mommy okay. Be a good boy for Auntie Pepper. I love you.”

Catching wind that they were departing, Tony started tearing up. 

“Be good for daddy too,” said Steve as he moved over to kiss his forehead as well. “Daddy loves you. We’ll be back soon. And Pepper, don’t be afraid to call if you have any questions.”

As Steve ushered a hesitant Bucky out the door, Tony burst into tears. She bounced him on her hip a few times and muttered soothing words, but it did nothing to prevent the wail that began to echo in the room.

“Okay, this is going to be fun,” she said, suddenly feeling as though she was in over her head.

 

Pepper set the wailing Tony in the nearby playpen after ten minutes of failing to calm him down. 

“Look, look Tony, here’s your bunny,” she said after picking up a large stuffed white bunny that was already in the pen. “Mr. bunny doesn’t want you to be sad.”

Tony paused and sniffled for a few seconds as he watched her put on a show of making the bunny dance, then he went back to wailing again. She sighed and released the toy. She considered choosing another toy like a stack of rainbow rings or the other plushies, but in the end decided to refer to the sheet of instructions that Bucky had written up. It was pretty straightforward with a schedule of his feeding, nap, and bath times, his favorite kid programs with a warning to keep tv watching limited, and tips and tricks to keep him comforted like reading him his favorite books and carrying him about. All in all, it didn’t sound too difficult, despite the fact that her ears were starting to ring.

“Oh Tony, mommy and daddy will be back soon.” She reached down and started rubbing circles into his back. “Come on honey, it’s okay. It’s okay.”

After what felt like an hour, Tony quieted down. The tension Pepper was starting to feel, released.

“Okay. We can do this right?”

Tony looked at her with big confused eyes. 

“Peppo.”

She smiled at his pronunciation of her name. 

“I’ll take that for a yes,” she decided.

 

Sometime later, Pepper was happily cradling Tony in the crook of her left arm as she bottle fed him Bucky’s milk. Tony had looked at the rubber nipple warily, making it clear he preferred to get his milk from the direct source of his mommy’s breasts, but he gave in in the end. 

She smiled down at him as he suckled; brown curious eyes meeting hers as he took in his Auntie Pepper. An arm or a leg flapped every now and then as did a soft whine from his lips. She couldn’t get over how soft and light he felt in her arms which only added to the effect of his new life as a baby. If she looked hard enough, she could see the old Tony in him; the one that had been something of a boyfriend to her. But that was a past life. Now he belonged to Steve and Bucky.

It had been hard to give him up, but she had realized she couldn’t be selfish. The couple wanted Tony for their baby, and they deserved to have him. Considering how happy he was making them and how adorable he was, she couldn’t understand why Tony had refused the request to be their bouncing baby boy. 

_“They’ve gone completely insane!” he had cried when it was just the two of them in the tower. “Asking me to be their baby. Like a real baby. I mean I was always unsure about Bucky, and here’s proof the guy should have been locked up in a mental ward. Have you ever heard of anything more ridiculous?”_

She had thought it was ridiculous, yet her heart ached for the couple. Days began to pass where the couple continuously begged Tony for it, and in those passing days she found herself taking an interest in babies which she had never done before. Suddenly the idea wasn’t so ridiculous. She had not countered the argument, not when he was so pissed. Instead she had simply agreed with him while feeling torn.

“Thank god for Bruce,” she said as she thought about the serum he’d invented that made Tony what he was now. “You are soooo cute.”

Tony just kept looking at her, not understanding why she had brought up his uncle. She couldn’t resist the look of innocence so she kissed him on the forehead, making him smile slightly behind the bottle.

Pepper shifted her attention to the tv where a news anchor was currently discussing the still hot topic of Tony Stark’s disappearance. She stared at it with disinterest for about five minutes, before changing the channel to a nice romantic comedy.

 

Tony toddled around on the play mat, gurgling slightly as he looked from toy to toy as if trying to decide what he wanted to play with first. His little bottom jiggled in the large diaper that had little airplanes flying around the band of it.

Pepper watched from her side of the mat as he laid a hand on a clunky brightly colored train. He plopped his butt down and rolled the train around as he gave a little cry of delight. A second later he abandoned it in favor of a stuffed bear whose ear was pulled into his mouth. 

“Tony, don’t hurt your poor bear,” she teased.

He looked at her as he chewed on it anyways, drool slipping onto his chin

“My bai-or,” he uttered with a tone of mischief before proceeding to chew on it again. Pepper just laughed.

When his eyes wandered to some blocks, he dropped the bear and crawled to them instead. His interest seemed to peek as his expression suggested that he had a sudden idea.

Pepper’s phone suddenly chimed, so she walked over and saw she’d received a text that concerned the company. With a sigh she pulled her laptop into her lap, hating that she’d have to balance her work for the company with her work for Steve and Bucky. 

“You’re so lucky you don’t have to worry about an industry.”

Tony paid her no mine as he tried to make a tower out of the blocks only to see it tumble. He tried again, but after a second fail he burst into tears. Right at that moment, Pepper received a call. 

“Yes, give me one moment,” she said to the person on the other end. She wandered over to Tony and patted his back “It’s okay sweetie. It’s okay. Yes, I’m checking my e-mails now.” 

Pepper pulled her laptop into her lap again and sighed at what she feared was going to be a very stressful time.


	2. Dirty jobs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pepper's challenge in babysitting Tony deepens

Pepper had to admit she was a little scared as she stood before Tony on the changing table. His legs kicked with something of impatience while he gave a questioning moan as if to ask what she was waiting for. Pepper scrunched up her nose, understanding his discomfort. His diaper had become quite full and the smell was very clear. 

“Alright. This is easy. I can do this.”

She brought her fingers to the sides of his hips and untapped the diaper. Tony stuck his thumb in his mouth and sucked while he tried to watch her. 

The flap was brought down. Pepper turned green and had to turn away.

“Good lord Tony, what are they feeding you?”

Tony pulled his thumb from his mouth.

“Peppo,” he said before giggling.

“Oh, that’s funny huh.” She lightly tickled his tummy, making him giggle louder. “Alright. You can do this.”

She removed the diaper and referred to what she learned online about changing diapers. With one hand full of baby wipes and the other holding up a leg, she gently cleaned the mess away. Every now and then she retched when she couldn’t hold her breath in any longer. Tony still seemed to find her reaction funny. 

Once his tush was practically shining, she proceeded onto the baby powder. She had shaken it a little too hard and ended up getting a good amount on herself. 

“Hard part’s over.”

She grabbed a fresh diaper, slid it under his rear, and taped it in place. Tony appeared to acknowledge her success as he proceeded to clap.

“Thank you very much.”

She pulled him into her arms feeling pleased for the moment, but scared at having to do it again.

 

Feeding Tony from the highchair was usually pretty easy. At least Bucky had promised her it was since he claimed that Tony enjoyed all the food they’d bought for him. Well so far she was sporting a sour look as Tony was refusing to take in any more of the mashed green peas.

“Come on Tony, just a little bite,” she pleaded.

“No!”

“Please, for your Auntie Pepper?”

“No!”

He started banging on his tray and kicking his feet. So far most of the peas had ended up getting all over his cheeks and onto his “Feed Me” bib. 

“How about now?” She zoomed the spoon around and made fitting noises as she turned the spoon into an airplane. 

Tony didn’t seem impressed, but after a while he must have taken pity on her because he opened his mouth. Pepper smiled with relief as he willingly swallowed.

“That’s my little man. That’s my-”

She stopped short as the jar went flying when Tony knocked it aside. And of course the contents splashed all over her. Tony burst out laughing while Pepper looked stunned.

 

Normally Pepper would have found the sight of Tony splashing in the bath enjoyable, but not when he was getting water all over the floor. 

“Oh Tony…can you…I mean I know it’s fun and all but…”

Her phone went off and she reached behind herself to answer it will keeping one hand on an excitable baby as he cheered and created a rainstorm by throwing up water to rain on them.

“Hello?...yeah…right away.”

She groaned after hanging up just as Tony sent a wave into her face.

 

Pepper found some time to work while Tony napped in his playpen, but an hour in he woke and started crying. She sighed as she realized she was making virtually no progress at multitasking. Nonetheless she picked him up and started rocking while heading back to the couch.

“Ssshhh, it’s okay Tony. Did you have a bad dream?”

Tony’s response was to keep crying. Meanwhile Pepper became aware of just how tired she had become. 

Then the crying slowed and turned into a few sniffles, making her relax.

“Better now baby?” she asked as she pulled him off her shoulder.

Tony blinked at her before the sticky contents of his stomach came up and splashed onto her shoulder, as well as her laptop. 

“Maybe I’m not cut out for this,” she said bitterly.


	3. Helping Hands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pepper seeks a little help

“Bruce,” she began when Bruce had opened the door and saw her standing there, with her clothes tussled and her hair wild, with a covered blue stroller in front of her. “Help.”

Bruce broke into an amused smile.

“Come in.”

Pepper entered and relaxed at being back in the tower for the moment. Inside the stroller, Tony issued noises of annoyance which prompted Pepper to remove the blanket that covered his ride.

“What’s up?” Bruce asked.

“A week. It was only supposed to be a few days, but knowing Fury I might not see them until another week.” She settled on a nearby chair looking exhausted. “I didn’t think it would be that hard, and it wouldn’t be if I didn’t suddenly have reports to fill and calls to make. But if it’s not that it’s vomit, loads of dirty diapers, all night crying, tantrums, and did I mention the diapers. I don’t know how Bucky and Steve do it.”

Bruce chuckled and turned to the stroller. Tony was looking at him as he attempted to eat his fingers. He pulled them out of his mouth long enough to acknowledge him.

“Bwuc!”

“Ah Tony,” he said as he pulled him out of the stroller and held him. His legs fell against either side of his hips. “Are you driving Pepper crazy?”

Tony continued to eat his fingers, but then he mischievously giggled. 

Bruce laughed along with him.

“Well caring for a baby isn’t exactly easy. At least most parents say that,” said Bruce. 

“I guess I didn’t listen to what parents say.”

Pepper’s phone rang, and she cringed fearing it was work related.

“Oh Bucky, hi, how are you? I’m glad you called.” Pepper looked over at Tony and smiled. “Yeah, things are just fine here. Tony’s been, amazing. Oh, you want to talk to him. Sure, hang on a second.”

She walked over to Bruce and held the phone up to Tony’s ear. After a minute, Tony pulled out his fingers and gurgled happily at the sound of his mommy’s voice. Neither Pepper nor Bruce listened in on what Bucky was saying to him, but whatever it was caused Tony to start clapping.

“Omma…omma!”

Pepper supposed Bucky was reminding him how much he loved him because she doubted Tony would be able to understand anything else. 

When she clearly heard her name being called, she returned the phone to her own ear.

“Oh hi Steve, how’s it going over there?” She started to pace. “That’s good. Yes, Tony’s been such a good boy. Yes, we can’t wait to see you two. Take care.”

She hung up and sighed heavily. 

“I suppose it would be more troubling to admit to them you’re overwhelmed?” said Bruce.

“It absolutely would have. I don’t want Bucky and Steve worrying more than they have to. Besides they’re coming back soon, so I figure there’s no reason to admit that I had to add on another babysitter.” 

She looked hopefully at Bruce who immediately started shaking his head.

“Oh no,” he said as he plopped Tony into her arms. “I’m much too busy at the moment.”

“Oh? Something Avenger related I suppose?”

“Nope. It’s a surprise for Steve and Bucky, but mostly for Tony.” He smiled widely at Tony who looked curious at the mention of his name.

“Bwuc.”

“What kind of surprise? You can tell me.”

Bruce mimicked zipping his lips.

“Sorry, but when I say secret I mean secret. But feel free to use the tower.” Bruce grabbed a cup of coffee then turned to face them again. “If you need me, I’ll be in the lab. See you later Tony.”

Tony smiled as he tickled his cheek.

“Bruce, you can’t abandon me in my time of need,” Pepper cried, but the doctor was already heading down the hall. “Okay, what now.”

She received the answer when she felt a particular wetness on the hand that supported Tony’s diapered bottom. 

“Diaper change. Of course.”

 

Since there was no changing table in the tower, it had to be done on the floor. Pepper had spread out some newspapers and rested Tony’s bottom upon it. With a fresh diaper and powder at the ready, she undid the sides of the soggy diaper. Grateful that it was only wet with pee, the cleanup with easy. 

“I don’t know about you, but I think I’m getting better at this.”

Tony blinked curiously in response and kicked his legs.

“Peppo,” he said, as if he disagreed.

After the change, Pepper alerted Bruce that they would be heading back to Bucky and Steve’s place. She had attempted to catch a glimpse of what he was working on as he typed away on his laptop, but he quickly hid the mystery from view.

“Come on Bruce, a little sneak peek won’t hurt,” she begged.

“Sorry, but when I say surprise, I mean surprise.”

She’d given up and headed out.

 

It was now the day that Bucky and Steve were meant to return, and considering Bruce she thought about a surprise of her own. She walked over to Tony who was currently sitting on his play mat banging a squeaky hammer into some colorful buttons on a rectangular box that made musical sounds.

“Hey Tony, how would you like to surprise mommy and daddy with a treat?”

“Omma, dada,” he said curiously as he looked up at her. 

“What do you say to making them some cookies?”

“ookies,” he said with delight, clearly showing he was quite familiar with the word. 

Smiling, Pepper kissed his cheek and picked him up.

 

In the kitchen, everything was set and ready for homemade chocolate chip cookies. Tony sat in the high chair nearby looking intrigued and eager to get ahold of some of the ingredients. 

“Don’t worry Tony, you’ll do the fun part,” Pepper promised.

She went about adding all the necessary ingredients together. On occasion Tony clapped and moaned behind his pacifier. 

Pepper hummed a little tune as she beat the sugar and butter together until it was nice and creamy. Tony pounded on the tray of his high chair as Pepper added the eggs. When she reached the step calling for her to stir in the flour, Tony started waving his arms.

“Almost there sweetie. Then it’s the fun part.”

When it was nicely mixed, she opened the bag of chocolate chips and poured them into a bowl. She crossed over to Tony and pulled him from the high chair.

“Okay Tony. Make them nice and chocolaty for mommy and daddy.”

She held him on her waist while leaning him over the bowl so he could grab a nice handful of chips.

“Put them in. In there.” 

Pepper pointed to the mixture, and after a moment of hesitation, Tony opened his hand and let the chips fall in.

“Good job.”

Tony smiled and went for another handful. He giggled as he ended up adding about five handfuls of chocolate chips. After that he looked at Pepper expectantly. 

“They look delicious already.”

Pepper set him back down in the high chair and stirred in the chips. She moved a cookie tray close to him and scooped a small portion of the dough onto it.

“Alright Tony, just like that.”

Tony watched another example before digging a hand into the batter and dropping a scoop of it on the tray. From then on, all further cookies were his doing. 

Tony clapped his sticky hands together as Pepper placed the tray in the oven.

“Okay honey. Now all we gotta do is wait.”

She pulled him into her arms and walked over to the sink to wash his fingers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags are appropriately fitting to Evil Steve and Evil Bucky.


	4. Happy Surprises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The parents return, and Bruce's surprise is revealed.

Pepper watched Tony bang his fingers on a colorful toy piano, complete with attached bongos. She laughed as he serenaded her with his own rendition of whatever song was in his head. She momentarily thought of the days when Tony would spend hours tinkering on his cars or suits in the lab. He clearly enjoyed it, and she was happy to see him enjoying something new. She smiled, knowing this was good for him, just as he was good for Bucky. 

She glanced at the tv which was displaying the news. Though the anchor wasn’t talking about the disappearance of Tony Stark, a headline running along the bottom mentioned it.

“The world misses you you know,” she said quietly. 

Tony paused his playing and glanced up at her. 

“They want you back for the wrong reasons. They wouldn’t understand this.”

Tony blinked at her, then raised his arms and whined. Catching the hint, Pepper stood and picked him up.

“You’re being good for mommy and daddy right?” she asked as she bounced him up and down. “You’ve given them so much joy you better be good.”

Tony broke out into a fit of laughter as Pepper attacked his tummy with tickling fingers. Afterwards she sat on the couch with him in her lap and blew raspberries into it, making him go nuts. 

When the laughter died down for both of them, she rain her hand gently over his hair. 

“I want you to know I’m taking care of the company, so you’ll never have to worry. Just be there for Steve and Bucky.”

Suddenly there was a noise at the door, which opened to reveal Steve and Bucky.

“Where’s my precious baby,” Bucky cried. 

Tony immediately turned in Pepper’s arms and made grabby motions toward his parents as he cried out.

“Omma! Dada!”

Bucky wasted no time in crossing the space and swinging a giggling Tony into his arms. 

“Oh sweetheart, you don’t know how much I missed you.”

“Hey champ, have you been good for Pepper?” Steve asked. He ruffled his hair while Bucky coated his cheeks and forehead in kisses.

“He’s been as good as a baby should be,” said Pepper. “Although you guys were right. It was tough at times.”

“But you hung in there for Tony, and we really appreciate it.”

“Anything for you guys. Oh, and speaking of appreciation, Tony made you guys a treat.”

Pepper led the group into the kitchen where the chocolate chip cookies were cooling on a cookie rack.

“Tony did you make these for mommy and daddy?” Bucky asked as he reached for a cookie. Tony just giggled. “They’re delicious.”

 

About two weeks later, Bruce contacted Steve and Bucky to bring Tony over for a special surprise. 

Bruce opened the door to see Tony snug against Steve’s hip, wearing a seemingly Captain America inspired ABC footie pjs and sucking on a pacifier that sported the Captain’s shield on the front. He reached out a hand toward his uncle when he saw him.

“How’s my nephew?” Bruce greeted as he shook his outreached hand playfully. “Taking after daddy from the looks of it.”

“Don’t get him started,” said Bucky with a roll of the eyes and a teasing smile as they both entered the tower. “He saw that outfit online and fell in love.”

Steve bounced Tony who giggled softly.

“There’s nothing wrong with Tony taking after his father, especially when he enjoys it. I’m proud to have a little Captain. But if they ever make Winter Soldier inspired clothing for babies, I’ll definitely be the first to get him one.” He turned to Tony, grinning. “How about it Tony? You want to dress like mommy?”

Tony clapped wildly and seemed to nod at the mention of his mommy, even though he didn’t fully grasp the question.

“That’s sweet babe, but I doubt I’ll inspire anyone in anything. The Winter soldier is still a problem for people.”

Steve cupped his husband’s face lovingly.

“When they see the good you’re doing, they’ll realize they were wrong about you. They’ll love you, like I do.” He delivered a sweet kiss to his lips, making Bucky smile.

“Oh jeez guys, get a room,” said Bruce jokingly, earning him a playful punch from Bucky.

“Alright Banner. What did you have to show my baby? It better be good.”

Tony made a noise of agreement. 

Bruce led the little family down a lower floor of the tower. 

“I think Tony was planning to turn this place into a second recreational space for the team, but never got around to it. I thought for that he deserves to have it all for himself.”

Bruce pushed opened the double doors to the room, and the interior immediately caused Bucky and Steve to drop their mouths.

The previously vacant open room had been transformed into an indoor kiddie park complete with various slides, a swing set, various spring rider animals, a ball pit, teeter-totter, a red and gold playset that appeared Ironman inspired, a kiddie pool, and even a running kiddie train ride circling a track. Weaving around the play area was a sidewalk where another area mimicked the outdoors with grass and trees and an open ceiling to let the light and air inside. Large stuffed animals were laid out here and there along with a play mat. There were benches, a rocking chair, and even a few tables off to the side; one in case Tony was in need of a diaper change and another set with a highchair built in for feeding time.

“You, you did this?” Steve asked, awestruck.

“He certainly did,” said Pepper as she appeared to them from her hiding spot behind a tree.

Bruce blushed and turned to Tony who was looking around wide-eyed. His mouth had opened to ‘oou’ at the sight, making the pacifier drop. Luckily it was attached to his outfit.

“I’d do anything for Tony, and you guys of course,” he said happily. Bucky and Steve turned to him as he continued. “You deserve a place to take Tony out to, and since it can’t be a real park, well I figured the next best thing would do.” 

Bucky’s eyes glistened. He reached out and laid his hand on his shoulder.

“Bruce, I…I don’t know what to say. This is so much. We can’t thank you enough.”

“Yeah Bruce. This is incredible,” Steve agreed.

“Well I had a little help getting some of it in here from the gang,” Bruce admitted.

“But the whole thing, even the design of it, was all you Bruce,” said Pepper.

“What do you say little man? Care to try it out?” Steve asked.

Tony vocalized his clear need to play as he moaned and whined while making grabby motions at the fantasy land in front of him. A little bit of drool slid down from his lips.

“Alright, go with your Uncle Bruce and Auntie Pepper.”

Steve transferred Tony into Bruce’s arms, and with a grin, Bruce and Pepper moved further toward the park with a clearly excited Tony. 

Bucky and Steve stayed at the entrance, watching as Bruce introduced Tony to the teeter-totter which Tony chose first. Bruce strapped him in place on one end, then Pepper worked the other side, gently teetering him up and down. Tony kicked his legs and laughed happily.

“Our baby is so lucky,” said Bucky, smiling.

“He sure is with the best aunt and uncle in the world,” Steve agreed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm glad to have turned this into a series. Whenever I do another story for it, it'll most likely center on Rhodey with little Tony and potentially be a little darker. I don't know if whenever I wrap the series up as a whole if it will conclude on a happy note or just conclude twisted with Tony staying little for the twisted Avengers. It's been interesting writing something twisted and dark as a series.

**Author's Note:**

> I can't help but look at the fic like a 'Twilight Zone' episode as most of the show's episodes were known for disturbing twist endings. Though the disturbing twist ending occurred in Part One of this series, I wouldn't expect a logical happy ending for this fic.


End file.
